bethan's love finally revealed ?
by chocolated.dreams
Summary: A cupid comes to town with a mission, a mission almost impossible: Getting the two biggest nerds of Whitechapel together ! BETHAN :D
1. Chapter 1

** Woo-hoo! My second bethan story!**

**Enjoy :P**

_They told me it was going to be easy. They told me I would find them on my first day. But of course, being an intern cupid isn't easy. They didn't give me any indications. They told me I needed to prove myself as a good cupid, but I'm just an intern. Of course, they told me that no other cupid was good for the job. They are right, I'm the only person who can do it, but still… They told me I needed to find the soulmates and get them together. They told me every cupid finds their job easy._

_THEY WERE WRONG!_

_Let me explain. My name is Bethany, I'm an intern cupid. I want to be a full cupid. Cupid names are chosen after the soulmates' name mash-up. After we're born, we take a training, and then we need to prove ourselves and get the soulmates together. Of course, I had to be named Bethany! What kind of mash-up is that? Plus, I need to find the two persons alone, without any help from the Cupids. It's so not fair! Other intern cupids get help. Of course, not me! I never have luck with me job….._

_So here I am, in Whitechapel high school, walking in the hallways, looking for my next class. It's the third day of school, I have no friends and I still didn't find the soulmates. I just want to get out of here!_

_Intern cupids get some sort of...helping powers. I can't explain them, I can just see when strangers are in love. BUT I CAN'T SEE WHERE THE SOULMATES I'M SUPPOSED TO GET TOGETHER ARE! UGHHHHHHHHHH! Sometimes I hate my job. _

_Supernatural also exists everywhere, so I can see if people are vampires, or werewolves, or spell masters... _

_This morning only I saw a vampire, a dog, a witch and a ghost!_

_Why are my soulmates so hard to find?, _I thought to myself.

- Benny! Your chances of getting this girl are really small! said a guy standing next to me.

- Whatever E, I'm taking my chances, said this Benny dude, Hello beautiful!

I turned my head and found myself really close to… this Benny guy.

- H-hey, I answered, shyly.

- I'm benny, and can I say that you are the prettiest girl in this school, he started.

Something felt wrong with what he said. It seemed like he didn't mean it. I could tell he was in love, and that he was just pretending to like me. I didn't care, I got a crush myself on another cupid.

- Thanks, I said more confidently this time, my name is Bethany.

- Are you new here?

Now I could see that he was a spell master. _Interesting people here, _I thought to myself.

- Yes. Are you going to hit on me again?

Benny was shocked at my sentence, and answered:

- Fine. I feel like… I want to be friends with you, instead of you being my girlfriend. I have tingles. You're not normal, are you?

_Uh-oh._ I couldn't tell my real identity to anyone. . Even if he was a spell master. Cupids have this connexion with supernatural people. They are attracted to cupids, but only interested in being friends.

- What do you mean?, I asked, a puzzled look on my face.

- Never mind, you're going to think I'm weird now.

- No, it's alright. I don't have any friends here, and you seem nice.

- Thanks. So where do you have next?

- Math.

- Oh me too! Hey E! Come here! Benny shouted.

The guy that was with him was staring at me, almost angrily. When benny called him, he got out of his trance and smiled at him. He walked slowly towards us and said hi. I saw that he was in love, and that he is a seer.

- Hi. I'm Ethan, he said, looking at me with those eyes filled with jealousy.

I thought to myself for a second. Benny…..Ethan…..Bethan-y. I smiled to myself. _YES! I FOUND MY SOULMATES! THIS IS GOING TO BE EASY NOW!_ _Except… one is pretending to be Britney Spears' womanizer, the other is too shy to say his true feelings. Oh boy._

- Bethany? Asked benny, looking at me.

Ethan was looking at me with hatred-filled eyes.

- Yeah?

- You kind of… zoned out.

- Oh. Sorry. Hi Ethan, I'm Bethany!

- I know, said Ethan, jealousy in his voice.

- Oh-kay well, let's go to class! Said benny.

**Lunch.**

At lunch, I met Sarah, Erica and Rory. All vampires. Erica pretends to be too cool for the "nerds", as she calls Ethan, benny and Rory. But deep down she likes them. Sarah is really nice, and Rory is….. A geek vampire. I can't argue with Erica there.

Erica and Sarah are nice, but they kept talking secretly and sneaking glances at me. I felt uneasy for the whole hour.

10 minutes before the bell rang, Rory, Ethan and benny were arguing whether Spiderman was cooler than a vampire. Rory was always slipping up, saying stuff like " oh yeah, well we can fly! " , then Ethan and benny would find a reason why he said that, and they kept persuading me that vampires didn't exist. I just laughed quietly in my head._ If they only knew._ Of course Ethan and benny were saying Spiderman was cooler.

_Seems like they are already in love, that explains benny not meaning to flirt with me and Ethan being mad at me when I was talking to benny. WAY easier than I thought._

In the middle of the nerd fight, Erica pulled me away from "bethan" and Rory, dragged me with such strength that it could pull a human's arm off. She started a discussion that I knew would happen, just not this fast.

- Alright "Bethany", tell us what you are, Erica said, pushing me against a wall. I could sense she was thirsty, and if I didn't answer she could drink me easily.

- I-I-I… I answered, a terrified look on my face.

- Erica, she's never going to answer us like that! Said Sarah.

- Ughh, fine! Answered Erica. _I'll eat her after this conversation then, _she whispered to Sarah.

I shivered, while Sarah glared at Erica.

- What she meant to say was, we know you're not normal, said Sarah.

- Uhh? As in… I'm super smart? I said, trying to act dumb.

- Not exactly, answered Sarah.

I just stared at her, a suspicious look on my face. _How can she know? Can vampires sense supernatural beings too?_

- Drop the act, said Erica, trying to be threatening, if you don't say what you are, I'm going to…. Well, I think you know.

She came close to me, I could see the tip of her fangs pleading to get out.

- Okay fine, _vampire_, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone. I'm really not supposed to tell, but-

- Yeah yeah yeah we get it, continued Erica, now what are you?

- Calm down Erica, said Sarah, Bethany, are you here because you want to _hurt _us? Because, as I think you know, I'm a vampire and Rory is too, so –

- No, no, no! I'm not here to hurt any of you! I sighed and turned my head, looking at Benny trying to make Ethan laugh with a pasta beard.

- Okay, so, judging by that sigh and smile on your face, you're in love with one of the nerds and you're trying to flirt with him?

- Oh no! Not at all!

- Then?

- I'm an intern cupid. I know, it's weird, but I got-

- Oh my gosh, squealed Sarah, I learned about them in magic history! So, who do you need to put together? Wait….Bethan-y. Benny and Ethan. Benny and Ethan! Oh finally! They've been in love with each other for years but they won't admit it, not even to us.

- I'm happy you know so much about me, Sarah, I said cheerfully. Erica, do you know everything?

- I don't care, as long as the two dorks get together.

- You care about them?

- Not really… but they're perfect for each other it's sickening to see they don't realize that. Sometimes, they flirt with each other so much I just want to sink my teeth into something to ease my anger!

- Oh-kay, I said, taking a step back from her. I turned to Sarah and said: So, I need you guys' help getting them together. I really thought it would be easier, seeing them this morning. But now I'm not so sure….

**Back at the lunch table, the disagreement on Spiderman continued until two minutes before the girls came back.**

- I am so glad Bethany's gone, said benny, I have tingles about her. _Supernatural tingles._ I think she's one of us.

- That's awesome! Said Rory, so what is she?

- I don't know, but I'm going to find out, said Ethan, a determined look on his face.

- How? Asked Rory.

- Dude! Are you ever going to learn? Said benny, face palming himself.

- I can just bump into her and see a vision! Exclaimed Ethan.

- Look! They're coming back! Whispered/shouted benny.

**The bell rang.**

Ethan stood up quickly and left, and I walked to my next class with Benny. I didn't see Rory- being super fast- trip me and sending me flying into….

Ethan's arms.

My thoughts were racing._ No! What if he has a vision? My plan is going to get ruined! Wait…. In my training I learned something about seers and their cupid visions…_

**Ta-da ! my first chapter ! I hope it was good…. **

**Anyway peace and bethan !**

**:P**

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm back :P**

_Oh, that's right! If, in an unfortunate event, an intern cupid ( me, tragically ) needs to pair a seer and another human/supernatural being together, the seer can't get visions from the intern cupid! Yes! My identity still remains intact! Well except I told Sarah and Erica….. But they would've eaten me!_

When I fell into Ethan's arms, he waited 3 seconds before releasing me.

- Sorry! But thanks for not letting me fall, I said, a smirk on my face.

- N-no problem, answered Ethan, a worried and confused look on his face.

Benny looked at me with eyes full of jealousy, shook his head, smiled, and said:

- Let's get to class!

- Okay, we both answered at the same time.

I heard them whisper behind my back :

- What did you see ?

- I'll tell you after.

I smirked even more at their discussion.

At the end of the day, Ethan, Benny, Erica, Sarah, Rory and I were walking out of the school towards Ethan's house, he had invited the vampires, his soulmate and me for a movie, since it was Friday and Ethan's parents weren't home, not for the whole week-end. Jane was staying at a friend's house for the weekend too. Erica, Sarah and I decided to tell Ethan and Benny that I knew they were supernaturals.

- So, Ethan, I said as I sat down on his couch, next to Sarah.

- Yeah? He asked.

- I know that you're a seer. And I think it's pretty cool, I answered, smiling.

- A-a what? A s-eer? I-I-I don't know what you're t-talking about! What's a seer?

He continued talking and talking, it was actually pretty funny. I just sat there, chuckling while he continued on and on about how he didn't know what I was talking about.

- Ethan, don't worry! I won't tell anyone!

- I still don't know what you're talking about, said Ethan, defending himself again.

- Dude! I know! I also know that benny- I turned to face him – you're a spell master, Sarah, Erica and Rory, you're all vampires.

- Wow ! Benny said, surprised, how did you know that?

- Benny! said Ethan. He turned to him and glared at him. All of that isn't true, is it ?

- Umm, no Ethan, it isn't true, said Benny, why would I even say that?

- Guys, just stop it. I know.

- Okay fine, said Ethan with a sigh, resigning. How did you know that? And what are _you_?

- I uhhh…

That's where I thanked Sarah so much, she saved me.

- Oh, I know ! I guess it's because of us, she said, pointing to Erica and herself. We were talking about you two and your powers and everything, then we decided to grab a bite. I guess she was listening to us.

- Right, I said, catching on.

- Oh, well okay! So now you know, you aren't going to say it to the world, right?

- No, of course not! That would ruin my –

That's where I realized my mistake. I wanted to say " that would ruin my mission ", but I can't!

- What would it ruin? Asked benny.

- Oh, I meant to say that would ruin your lives, I said, hoping they would buy it.

Again Sarah came to my rescue.

- Well of course she said that, I mean what else could she have said?

- I don't know, answered Benny, eyeing me suspiciously.

I chuckled nervously. At this point, Benny was looking at me weirdly, Ethan was looking at me madly because Benny was looking at me, Erica was bored, Rory was staring at the wall, Sarah was trying to find a way to change the subject. But we can count on Rory to random things up.

- I wonder if I stare at the wall long enough it will transform into a door to a blood bank-

He stopped when he noticed me. Then he said:

- Because I want to donate some blood, not because I'm a super vampire- ninja !

- Dude ! I know you're a vampire! And I know what benny and ethan are ! I said annoyed that he didn't pay attention at what we just said.

- Oh cool! Said Rory.

Then he resumed staring at the wall.

- Whatever! Now that everybody knows everything, I'm gonna grab a bite.

Rory got out of his new wall-staring hobby, and started to follow Erica.

- I'm coming too, angel! Shouted Rory after Erica.

- Whatever! We heard Erica answer from outside.

After that, we went in the living room and watched a movie. Halfway through, Benny's phone rang. He picked it up and went in the kitchen. I wasn't paying attention to him until I heard him whisper my name.

- hello ? … oh hey grandma !... yes…..yes….._bethany_….why ?...no…..maybe, she didn't-….really ?...ok….see ya in 5 !

He hung up.

- Bethany!

- Yeah? I said.

- Could we go to my house, my grandmother is an earth priestess and she wants to talk to you. Something about not telling anyone what we are…. But I don't know how she knows you're here.

- Uh yeah, strange…. I said nervously, biting my lip.

- Well let's go! He said.

Benny's house is right next to Ethan's. I guess that's how they became best friends and future lovers. As I entered the door, I was greeted by some random smells of roses, sulfur, and nutmeg. Don't ask me, I don't know why. I guess Benny's grandma was making potions.

- hello dear, what's your name ? asked benny's grandma.

- Bethany, I answered.

- Bethany, what an interesting name, she said, thinking.

Her eyes widened, eyes full of understanding. I nodded secretly. She then said to Benny :

- Benny, go to Ethan's house. I'll just chat with Bethany about never telling what we are to anybody.

- Sure, Grandma, answered Benny, happy to get back to Ethan.

After he left, I asked grandma :

- I'm guessing I'm not here to talk about never to talk to anybody about supernaturals?

- You are right Bethany. First of all, is it… Benny and Ethan?

- Yes, I sighed, it's just so hard!

- I know! They're perfect for each other and they don't notice.

- And I can't leave until they get together!

- Do they know ?

- No, and I hope they never will, at least until they're together. After that I can tell them.

- Good luck with that.

- Thank you, I answered.

- Does anyone know?

- Yes, Erica and Sarah. Sarah has been helping me, because I'm not the quickest thinker. If she wasn't here they would already know by now. But I need to ask you a favor.

- Yes, anything to help, grandma answered, eager to help.

- Thank you! Anyways, at school today Ethan bumped into me, and seers can't get visions from cupids. He's going to be suspicious about why he didn't get a vision, and probably ask you why.

- Don't worry, I'll think of something.

- Thank you so much! I said, gratefully.

- You're welcome. Now, go back before they ask questions abut why you were here so long! And if you ever need my help, just come here. You're always welcome! She said, smiling.

- Thank you for all your help! I answered, a grin on my face.

**Meanwhile, in Ethan's house**

- Dudes ! Bethany's in my house right now, so I can talk to you about her now ! Said benny, going into Ethan's house.

Sarah stopped the movie and said:

- Ok sure! Isn't she nice?

- Not that kind of talk, magical talk!

- What is that? Asked Ethan.

- You know, we talk about magic people!

- But, Bethany isn't magical, said Sarah.

- I think she is ! I have tingles! Shouted benny.

- Dude, maybe it's –

- No it's not!

- Okay guys, wait a minute. Why would she not tell us that she's a supernatural? I mean there's no reason that she wouldn't tell us. Especially now that she knows about us.

- You're right Sarah, said Ethan, but Benny, I think you are too. When I bumped into her at school, I didn't get a vision.

- What? Shouted Benny, how is this even possible?

- I-I don't know Benny, and I'm worried.

- No, don't worry, she's not evil, vampires can sense if someone is evil or not. And she's not, now let's just enjoy the movie! Said Sarah, trying to change the subject.

- I guess you're right, said Benny, but I'll ask my grandma just in case.

- Here she comes! Ethan nudged Benny, signaling him to stop talking.

We continued the movie without any interruptions. When we finished it, it was midnight. That's where we decided to have a water balloon fight.

Here's how it went: when we were filling the balloons, Erica and Rory showed up. Erica was annoyed because Rory followed her everywhere she went, and Rory was smiling as if they went on a date together. When we were done, we made teams: girls against boys. Rory was always throwing balloons at Erica, she was laughing at him because he couldn't catch her, and the end, he threw a big bucket of water on her head. She wasn't mad, she was happy. I saw that she wasn't sure whether she was in love or not. Ethan was throwing balloons at Sarah, and he had a huge grin on his face. I swear that boy's a good actor, I really thought he wa in love with her. I saw that Benny was jealous, so he decided to throw me balloons. I wanted for them to say their love to each other, so I decided to start flirting with Benny. We laughed and laughed, and I saw Ethan was staring at me angrily. At that moment, Sarah realized what I was doing. She winked at me and started flirting furiously with Ethan.

When we were soaked, we decided to stop and stare at the stars. I was laying down next to benny, next to me was Sarah and Ethan next to her, and then there was Rory laying next to Erica who wasn't complaining that he was next to her. We were talking, and around 3 o'clock everyone was tired. Ethan invited us to stay for the night, which caused Benny to frown. Everyone said yes, so we camped in Ethan's garden. I fell asleep on Benny's shoulder. He seemed uncomfortable. I hated to see him like this, but his relationship with Ethan needed a big boost. Sarah kissed Ethan on the cheek before falling asleep on his shoulder. Benny looked at Ethan who was blushing furiously, a huge frown on his face.

_Maybe if Sarah and I continue like this, they'll be so jealous they'll have to say the truth to each other! _I thought to myself before letting sleep overcome me.

**How was that ? I hope it was good :P**

**Peace and Bethan !**

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back :D**

**Read and review !**

When I woke up Saturday morning, Rory was still sleeping. I stood up, grunted because my back hurt from sleeping on the floor, and started to walk towards the bathroom to take a shower. The one next to the kitchen was occupied by Sarah, I heard the water running. I walked up the stairs, but froze in my tracks when I heard Benny and Ethan talk in Ethan's room. The door was closed, I tiptoed up the stairs and put my ear against the door. I heard:

- So, last night was fun, uh? Asked Benny.

- S-sure, answered Ethan.

- And I'm so happy for you, dude! Sarah likes you! She kept flirting with you! whispered Benny, hurt in his voice.

_God. How can they not realize that they are in love? All the jealousy stares, the blushes, the….everything !_

- yeah, sure, and how about you and Bethany? asked Ethan, sadness in his voice.

- Oh, it's great, she digs me, I mean last night I heard her whisper: Benny, you're the hottest guy ever, Benny said, in his best girl voice.

I scoffed. Clearly that guy has a big head, but…. Maybe it will help with the jealousy plan.

- Great, just great. Well, I'm going to make breakfast, come down when you're ready.

Uh-oh. I panicked and hid in the nearest closet. It was a closet full of dust, old brooms and spiders, I thought it was a replica of Harry Potter's room underneath the staircase. I couldn't even breathe, so I opened the door a little. I just saw a teary-eyed Ethan rushing down the stairs. I couldn't help him, otherwise he would've known that I was listening. Sometimes, doing my job breaks my heart….

Anyway, I got out of the closet and breathed deeply. It felt so nice to breathe normally again !

At breakfast, Ethan, Benny and I were watching TV. Sarah, Erica and Rory were out eating something, or someone. When he was done, the shorter brunette went upstairs to get ready. Today, we were going to hang out at the mall, it has these sort of peanut butter cup pizzas that Benny loves.

So there I was, watching cartoons with Benny. I decided to talk to him.

- So Benny, who do you like?

- Uhh… why?

- Because everybody likes someone, I mean- I started to count on my fingers- Rory likes Erica, Erica likes Rory, Sarah likes Ethan- Benny stiffened at what I just said, I smirked- Ethan likes Sarah, and you?

Benny seemed lost in thought after I said " Ethan likes Sarah". I know it's not true, but they won't admit their love, and Ethan will keep telling Benny he likes Sarah… so basically, I can say anything I want.

- I-I like…uh…. You, said Benny, clearly saying the first thing that popped into his head. That caught me a little by surprise, but I played with it.

- Me? Really? ( back in "cupid world" you might call it, I'm a really good actress, I decided to put my talent in use, and be a flirty girlfriend.) I fake squealed. Oh my god! I like you too, Benny!

I hugged him, he squirmed a little out of my arms.

- So, how about we tell Ethan ? I asked, holding my new boyfriend by the hand.

- O-kay, benny answered, not-so-sure he wanted to.

We went upstairs, hand in hand.

- Ethan! Guess what! I shouted, in front of his door.

Benny started to open the door, and once inside, we saw Ethan, eyes bloodshot red. He gave us a smile, looking at us, then his eyes saw benny and my hands tied together. His smile dropped faster than a roller coaster, but he quickly pulled himself together. He smiled sadly. His smile meant a thousand thoughts._ "Oh no, why, I lost my chance, why did I wait, I am so sad, is he happy with her? , I'm so jealous,…." _all these thoughts were printed on Ethan's face.

When he stared at us with sparkling eyes, I _almost _felt bad for him. _Almost._ I mean, come on. You love the guy, the guy clearly loves you back, you don't stay hidden in the blackness, now, do you?

- Wow, said Ethan, when did this happen?

- About 5 minutes ago, I answered, smiling.

- Yeah, Benny muttered.

I could tell he wasn't happy. He much preferred being with Ethan.

- Hello? Guys, where are you? We heard a voice yell from downstairs.

- Sarah? We're up!

- Okay, well are you ready to go?

- Sure, we're coming! I shouted.

I bolted down the stairs before Benny and Ethan, letting them talk a little.

- Sarah, I need to talk to you, I whispered.

- About Bethan?

- Yes, I answered.

- Anything good?

- Well, what I did makes Ethan more jealous.

Sarah raised an eyebrow before catching on.

- You're Benny's new girlfriend! She shouted/whispered.

- Yeah I am! Now you need to be –

- Ethan's!

- Exactly.

- Bethany, you're brilliant! They're going to be together in no time!

- I hope so… I answered, unsure if our plan was going to work.

The mall isn't very far from Ethan's house. We just needed to walk 10 minutes. But a lot happened in these 10 minutes.

Erica actually _flirted _with Rory!Rory was so happy, he started flying. He had to pull him down a few times.

That's when I noticed _him_.

A guy was sitting on a random bench, smiling proudly at himself. He was looking at Rory and Erica. They didn't seem to notice him.

Intern cupids can use different techniques to pair up couples. They could get to know the person, like what I'm doing, or they could do their job _incognito_, like him.

When he noticed me, he waved at me and winked. I giggled, and pointed at Benny and Ethan. He gave me a thumbs up, and disappeared into thin air, probably gaining his wings. That meant that…

_Rory and Erica were an item._

I quickly turned around to face them, and I said:

- Congrats you guys!

Sarah, Benny, Ethan, Rory and Erica stared at me with confused looks on their faces. Then, Erica said:

- Oh. Well guys, I guess Bethany's the only person who's smart enough to understand that Rory and I are dating, she winked at me.

- Ohhh I get it, Sarah said, looking at me with a knowing smile.

- What do you get? Asked Benny, who had an eyebrow raised.

It was actually kind of funny, I decided to take advantage.

- oh, Benny, you're so cute with your eyebrow raised like that.

Benny let his eyebrow fall, chuckled nervously and said:

-oh, you….

While I put his arm around my shoulders, I saw Ethan staring at us.

- oh, nothing I just realized that since yesterday, Erica and Rory have been flirting with each other and stuff, that's it, said Sarah.

- Okay! great! congratulations on the happy couple! Said Ethan, now let's go to the mall.

We all agreed. Ethan was next to Benny, and I was next to him. So I pulled him close and said:

- Benny, I'm so glad to have you. How could you have been single this whole time? I mean, it's great that you have been, or else someone else would have been with you, - I stared at Ethan, who looked angry enough to punch a hole through a tree-and not me. It would have been sad….

- Yes, very, Benny answered, his mind somewhere else.

I gotta admit, it was pretty fun being a horrible girlfriend. And it was for good reasons.

Then, Sarah started talking to Ethan:

- Ethan. Do you wanna maybe…. Be my boyfriend? We've been flirting back and forth for a year now, I think it's time… we go to the next level….

Ethan thought for a moment. He looked at Benny, and then at his arm around my shoulders. He took a deep breath and answered, smiling:

- Of course Sarah!

Sarah hugged Ethan, and gave me a high five only we could see.

As we arrived to the mall, the guys wanted to go look for videogames. Erica kissed Rory, and that gave Sarah and I an idea. Benny and Ethan saw it coming, too. But they couldn't do anything to stop it...

Well, except say that they love each other. But that isn't going to happen anytime soon, so Sarah kissed Ethan- who, during the kiss, was always looking at Benny- and I kissed Benny- I peeked a little, he was looking at Ethan too. When their gazes crossed, they looked away, a sad look in their eyes.

As we went to the make-up counter, the boys went videogame shopping. We were applying lipstick, and I was looking in the mirror while Sarah and Erica were giving their opinion to each other. Then, Erica said:

- Bethany, how did you know that Rory and I were dating? Was there an-

- Another cupid? Yeah, he put you together.

- That's awesome! Said Sarah, but how come we didn't see him?

- Oh, cupids can either choose to be seen or not. But it's easier to be seen.

- Great! Answered Erica, I'm glad the cupid was there.

After the make-up counter, we went clothes shopping.

At twelve o'clock, we met the guys at Mario's, the only pizza restaurant in the mall. We ordered and we talked. At last, the waiter came, and Benny yelled:

- FOOOOODDDDDDD!

- Benny, you're so cute! I grabbed his hand. Does he always do that?

- Everytime, answered Ethan, gazing at Benny lovingly.

Benny met Ethan's gaze and wiggled his eyebrows, taking a huge bite of his peanut butter cup pizza. Ethan looked down at his pizza and blushed.

_God, they flirt with each other and they can't say it? They are stupid. We have to make them say it, at least to us._

**Another chapter completed :P**

**See ya later, Bethaners ( Bethan fans, if that wasn't very clear. :P )**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO ! :D**

**I just want to remind that I don't own anything and yadayadayada…..**

**Anyways, here's the chapter, and …..**

**Yeah.**

**Enjoy and review ! :P**

- Grandma? Asked Benny, pushing the door open.

- Yes, Benny? She responded.

- I was wondering… well, yesterday you talked to Bethany, right? Didn't she seem… weird? I felt like I wanted- no, _needed_- to be friends with her, and I felt supernatural tingles. And at school, when Ethan bumped into her, he didn't get a vision!

- Oh Benny, that's ok! Some humans have a strong mind, they're still human but seers can't get visions from them, and you got the tingles because of the vibes of her mind! That's normal, in fact 40% of humans are like that.

- Really? Well why didn't you tell me before?

- I always tell you that! Chuckled grandma, but you always got your head in the clouds. Sometimes I wonder what you're thinking about, she said, earning a blush from Benny. She changed the subject: Did you do your magic homework? You know, the levitation spell?

- Of course grandma, chuckled Benny nervously.

- I know you didn't do it Benny, sighed Grandma.

She wasn't particularly mad. For now, Benny had other problems in his hands. _Love _problems.

- You're not gonna transform me into a frog again, are you?

Grandma Weir smiled.

- Not today.

Sunday morning, Sarah asked if we could go to the pool. We talked about it yesterday, and we thought it would be the best place to get their jealous sides out. And they are so obvious…. It's gonna be easy.

Erica shouted that she loved the idea of the pool, so did Rory. Of course she was following the plan we made, Rory was just following Erica. So Benny and Ethan had no choice.

As we went to the pool, Sarah, Erica and I changed into our bathing suits.

When I came to Earth, I didn't know what it was gonna be like. I didn't come here with a house and some clothes, I mean, before this week-end I was going back to "cupid world" every night because I had nowhere to sleep. So, thursday night, the cupid in charge of me felt sorry for me, and she gave me a little charm bracelet. Some of the charms were: clothes, food, shelter, and money. Everytime I needed something from the charms, I had the power to make it appear. I didn't need the shelter one yet.

So I thought of the perfect bathing suit. It was cupid inspired.

( link: I know it's a long link, but it works :P imgres?q=heart+bathing+suits&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1274&bih=605&tbm=isch&tbnid=lG9IQ9HIPIEwZM:&imgrefurl= itm/RISA-SWIMWEAR-PINK-BLACK-RED-HEART-BATHING-SUIT-BIKINI-SWIMSUIT-MEDIUM-M-NWT-NEW-/380360269994&docid=YTeHl3pbweVcHM&imgurl= t/RISA-SWIMWEAR-PINK-BLACK-RED-HEART-BATHING-SUIT-BIKINI-SWIMSUIT-MEDIUM-M-NWT-NEW-/00/%2524(KGrHqJ,!lIE4pY!UTCTBOPbLyRkvg~~0_ &w=300&h=300&ei=_oIlUI7SDofJtAactoHADg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=108&vpy=263&dur=206&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=147&ty=118&sig=111142659125754390137&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=121&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0,i:97 )

When Sarah saw it, she really liked it. I thought about giving one to her as a thank you gift when all of this was over.

When we met the boys, they were already in the water. When I spotted Benny, he looked at me. I mean, he actually _checked me out._ That freaked me out, didn't he like Ethan anymore? That's when I realized that it was impossible. Soulmates always loved each other, and always will. So, he was probably just bluffing. He knew Ethan was looking at him, so he made sure to look at me the moment Ethan did. But I didn't get it. He never seriously tried to get Ethan jealous since Friday, but even then it wasn't serious.

|.|.|

**What happened in the boys' locker room.**

- Isn't that amazing? Asked Rory.

- What is? Asked Ethan, taking off his shirt.

Benny couldn't help but stare. He found his best friend so hot, so gorgeous. He imagined himself against Ethan's six-pack, kissing with so much passion that-

- Well, we're all dating at the same time the girls of our dreams ! shouted Rory, starting to fly again.

- Rory! Get down! Snapped Ethan.

_Not me. _Thought Ethan and Benny together.

- yeah…. True.. mumbled Benny, taking off his pants.

Now it was Ethan's turn to stare. But he was cut short by Rory screaming in his ear:

- I mean, dude! Sarah likes you! And personally, I never thought it would happen between you too.

- Hey! Said Ethan, falsely hurt by what Rory said.

_He sounds so hurt. He doesn't like me, he likes Sarah. He always did. He always will. Sarah is so lucky. But, if he's happy, I should be happy, right? I mean…. It's better this way….. _thought Benny, bringing tears to his eyes.

- What? Come on Ethan, you really thought it would happen? Just, be careful, you might lose her. And you have been drooling over her for a year now, just don't let her- Benny, are you crying?

Ethan looked at the taller brunette, whose eyes were sparkling. He hated to see Benny like this, but he quickly looked away and started to blink back tears, not wanting to cry himself.

- What? I-I'm not crying, I just… yawned, said Benny, looking at the floor.

- Okay, what was I saying? Ah, right. Ethan, don't let her go, or you'll never have her again.

- Thanks Rory, answered Ethan, rolling his eyes, but I don't plan on losing her.

Benny didn't notice Ethan was staring at him at this point. The taller was still looking at the floor, taking a decision.

_That's it. If he really likes Sarah, then I'm not just gonna stand her like…like…like a hopeless girl. No, I'm gonna really like Bethany! _

|.|.|

But I just went along with it. It actually helped…. A lot. Ethan was always frowning, until he got the idea to do the same thing to Benny. So, for half an hour, they were making each other jealous, using Sarah and I.

At this point, I got tired of it. They were just going back and forth, and Sarah was tired of it too. So we decided to separate them, and see how they were when the other one wasn't there. I asked Benny if we could to one of those _quiet_ pools. I saw them when I entered, and it wasn't meant for little kids. There were just some waterfalls and places to sit in the water to relax. Benny smiled at me and said: sure.

Benny sat on an underwater bench, and I sat on him. He was startled at first, but just went with it.

- So Benny, we've been here for half an hour and you keep making me laugh, throwing me in the water, and flirting with me, and it's great and all, but all the time, you were looking at Ethan. Did you have a fight with him or something?

- No, no, no, I did all those things because… I love you, said Benny, whispering the last part.

Then, I spotted them. Sarah and Ethan. Walking towards us. Benny didn't see them yet, and Ethan didn't see us. But Sarah did. She started to retreat when I motioned her to come over. What I didn't tell her was what I was going to do next.

- Prove it.

- What? Asked Benny, an eyebrow raised.

- Prove that you love me. Kiss me.

Benny's eyes widened. He still hadn't noticed Ethan, but he had to pretend to like me. So, he closed his eyes, probably imagining I was Ethan, and leaned towards me.

And we kissed. Benny meant it to be a light kiss, like the one we had at the mall. I did too, but the second our lips touched, I felt someone watching us. Ethan. Sarah made him turn in perfect synchronization with the kiss, in that way he didn't miss anything. So, -and I'm not proud of it- I deepened the kiss.

Benny was startled and opened his eyes. That's when he spotted an open-mouthed, watery-eyed, frozen Ethan. He froze into the kiss, and that's when I opened my mouth and nibbled on his lower lip. He panicked for a second, looking back from me to Ethan. But he made his decision, and kissed me back.

Ethan looked so hurt at the sight that he took Sarah and left.

Once out of breath, we opened our lip-lock and I placed my forehead onto his. He looked down, a small frown on his face. I could tell he didn't know what to think, with Ethan seeing us and all. Again, I _almost_ fell bad. But I could tell that this was a huge step forward. They could pair up faster than I thought. I proposed that we got back to the big pool.

There, we met Erica and Rory. Rory was holding Erica bridal style, carrying her around the pool. It was really sweet to watch. Then, I saw Ethan and Sarah, diving together. Benny saw Erica and Rory, and he had the idea before me. He swept me off my feet and carried me around. We were just talking about stuff when Erica came to me and whispered something in my ear. She was so fast Benny didn't notice.

_Meet me in the in the lockers. Now._

I excused myself and made my way towards the lockers.

There, I met Erica and Sarah. Erica asked me:

- So what happened in the other pool?

- I made out with Benny, I said, smiling.

- And why is that good for Bethan? She asked again.

- Erica, she made out with him in front of Ethan! Answered Sarah, giving me a high five.

- Oh! Well that's great! I thought something was wrong. When Sarah came into the pool with Ethan he was almost crying. He dunked his head in the water a few times.

- Yeah I noticed, said Sarah, but I just ignored it, I didn't want to ask him anything.

- Good. I think that maybe tomorrow or something… they'll get together, I said.

- Why not tonight? Asked Sarah.

- Well, tonight I guess they're going to ignore each other. Then tomorrow they'll be sick of it and make up. And by make up I mean make out.

Sarah giggled at what I said. Erica smirked.

- Good job, Bethany.

**Back at the pool**

- So, what happened with you guys? Asked Rory.

Ethan and Benny didn't even look at each other. Benny took a deep breath, and simply answered:

- Well, I don't know with Ethan, but I kissed Bethany.

- Dude, you did that already, said Rory, rolling his eyes.

- No. I mean, I made out with her.

- Awesome dude! Shouted Rory, giving Benny a high five.

Benny smirked, and looked at Ethan.

- The chicks are coming back! Yelled Rory, who was waiting for Erica to jump into his arms. Erica giggled and did.

_Did I cross the line, making out with Benny? Or was it a good thing?_

_I think it was a good thing, now Ethan is mad at Benny._

_They will have to confront each other about it._

**That's it for now :P**

**The next chapter will probably be the last, please read and review to have the next chapter as quickly as possible ;)**

**Don't worry I'm gonna update it anyways :P**

**Peace and Bethan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :D**

**This is the last chapter L**

**Anyways, read and review :P**

- Sarah, Ethan and Benny didn't talk to each other the whole time we were in the pool, after I kissed Benny, I said, drying my hair.

- I know right! Isn't it awesome? Sarah asked.

- Yeah it is, but…. You don't think that they'll never talk to each other again, do you? Because of … me?

Sarah thought for a moment, before answering:

- No, eventually they'll talk. No girl is ever getting between their friendship, either they love each other or not.

I smiled, reassured.

- Good, I thought I'd gone too far.

- Don't worry, they'll talk to each other. Even if it's to have the last part of pizza.

_This is soooooo boring._

We were in Sarah's car, Benny next to me. Sarah was driving, Ethan was in the passenger's seat. Nobody was talking, the atmosphere was kinda tense.

- So, what are we doing tonight? I asked.

- Ethan, when do your parents get back? Questioned Sarah.

- Tomorrow morning around 10, answered Ethan.

- So, do we camp at your house tonight again? We can go to school together tomorrow, asked Sarah.

After a mumbled " sure " from Ethan, we continued the silent car ride.

The minute we came home, joy seemed to rise up inside Benny. He seemed full of life, though in the car he seemed dead. He ran to the kitchen and got Mario's Menu. Then again, maybe it wasn't joy, it was hunger.

- Benny, pizza again? I laughed.

He chuckled and answered that it was a Sunday ritual with Ethan. Ethan, sitting down on the couch at the same time, winced at the sound of his name. He didn't turn around though, he just pretended to not have heard anything. Benny looked down, but took a deep breath and…..

Ordered.

Meanwhile, I heard a knock on the door. Erica and Rory came back. There was a leaf in Erica's hair.

- Hey guys! Come in! I said, smiling.

- Thanks Bethany, said Erica, grinning from ear to ear.

- Erica? You've got a leaf in your hair, I whispered to her, did you fly in a tree or something?

- Wha- ?oh, yeah, she giggled.

- What happened? I asked, nudging her playfully.

- We had a _vampire _make out session.

I adopted a curious look on my face, before understanding. We laughed and entered.

Sarah was sitting with Ethan, they were talking, Ethan always keeping an eye on Benny who was still ordering. Erica was texting, and Rory was choosing a movie in Ethan's room.

After Benny was done ordering, he helped Rory decide, and at the end they chose Jacuzzi Time Machine.

Apparently, Benny knew everything about the movie. His favorite part was 92 minutes in. he actually stopped _eating _popcorn to watch this part, mouth a little open in amazement. I was getting bored, so I put my head on his shoulder. He stiffened, but relaxed a little later.

Sarah was sitting with Ethan on the floor, she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. He raised his arm, seemed to hesitate a little, then put it on her shoulder.

Benny immediately stopped watching the movie to glare at them. He sighed, and resumed watching.

Rory and Erica were floating in mid-air, He had her in his arms.

When the movie was finished, there were pizza crusts all over Benny and I. He had ordered two pizzas, one for Ethan and I, and one for him. Believe it or not, he finished it, and was still hungry afterwards. Ethan went upstairs to look for the dvd case of the movie, Rory had left it upstairs.

I still had my head on his shoulder. He awkwardly scooted away from me before saying that he was gonna wash his hands in the bathroom. I let him go, and once he was inside, I quickly said to Rory, Sarah and Erica:

- Go take a walk outside. Now.

- Why? Asked Rory.

I looked at Erica and Sarah and they understood.

- Come on Rory, let's go, said Erica.

Benny was still in the bathroom when Ethan came downstairs. I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk with Benny, Sarah, Erica, Rory and I. It looked like he really didn't want to, and he quickly found an excuse.

- No thanks, I think I'll clean up Benny's pizza crusts.

- Okay, we'll be back in 30 minutes.

- Great.

I quickly went outside.

I smiled at Sarah and Erica. They had an eyebrow raised, before I said:

- They're alone in the house!

- Ohhhh! Nice one! Said Sarah.

- What? I don't understand a thing. Bethany, what exactly are you? Because I asked Erica and she said that she couldn't tell, explained Rory.

I giggled, and finally said everything.

- Rory, I'm an intern cupid. I was assigned Benny and Ethan, apparently they're soulmates. Get it? My name is Bethan-y. Bethan is a mash-up of the names Benny and Ethan.

- But…. Cupids are babies….

- Rory!? I said, punching him on the shoulder playfully, knowing it won't hurt him a bit.

- Sorry, Bethany….

- It's alright. But now do you get it? Why Sarah and I pretended to be their girlfriends?

- Yeah! Now I get it! It's smart….. No I don't get it.

- It was to get them jealous! Shouted Sarah.

I froze in my steps. I felt a sudden wave of energy running through my body. It was like my body was on fire. I gasped for air and lost my balance. I fell on the floor, and the moment I touched it, air came back to my lungs. I took a deep breath, stood up, and said:

- It's happening.

**Back in Ethan's house**

_Stupid Sarah. Stupid Bethany. Stupid Week-end, _thought Benny as he washed his face, cooling himself. _Now I have to go back there and pretend that I'm someone's boyfriend. And now my love has to do the same thing. Ughhh…. I should've told him how I felt when I had the chance. Stupid me._

As he went in the living room, he didn't see anybody. His pizza crusts were still here, half the popcorn still on the floor. He thought everybody went into Ethan's room, so he walked up the stairs, frowning.

The brunette stopped before crossing the door, he didn't hear anything coming from the room, only sniffing. He stared through the slightly opened door and saw Ethan on his bed, head in his pillow, sniffing away.

- E, you okay? Asked the taller one.

The shorter froze, and tried to make his voice sound like he hadn't been crying.

- Um, yeah, **sniff**, of course I am, **sniff**, Benny. His voice was full of despair.

That hurt Benny more than anything. He sat next to Ethan and rubbed his back.

- E, tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you like this, he said, tears threatening to fall down.

- Like you care, muttered Ethan. But it was loud enough for Benny to hear.

- Of course I care E! You're my best friend, you're a part of me! Please tell me, it kills me to see you like this.

Now it wasn't sadness that filled Ethan. Anger bubbled inside of him, bursting to get out. And it just did. He stood up and shouted, tears still streaming down his face:

- NO IT DOESN'T! IF IT REALLY KILLED YOU, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE WHAT YOU DID TODAY AT THE POOL!

- What did I do? Oh, the kiss…. Benny answered, biting his lower lip, but why do you care so much Ethan? You've got Sarah now! She's the love of your life!

- No she isn't! And, he added, turning his face away from Benny, I don't care.

But even Benny could tell, without seeing Ethan's face, that he was lying.

- E, I've know you since we were 6. I can tell when you're lying, said Benny, trying to be calm.

Ethan sat down next to Benny and looked into his eyes.

- Benny, I never liked Sarah. I only started dating her because you started dating Bethany, and I didn't want you to tell that I was dying inside.

- I only started dating her because she told me you liked Sarah, said Benny, looking at the floor.

- Why would you go out with her because she said that?

- Why would you die inside from me dating her? Asked Benny, regaining Ethan's gaze.

They looked into each others' eyes, not daring to answer the questions. Finally, Benny broke the silence by placing his lips into Ethan's.

The shorter one, surprised by his crush's lips on his, froze. He then realized the situation and kissed back. They soon needed air and pulled back. They both looked down, a deep red blush on their cheeks.

- E?

- Yes?

- I love you.

- I love you too, Benny.

- Will you be my boyfriend?

Ethan grinned from ear to ear, and nodded.

As they kissed again, Ethan ran his hand through Benny's hair, while the taller put his hand up Ethan's shirt. They fell down on Ethan's bed and kissed each other passionately, biting the other's lips and moaning each other's name.

**Back to the others' walk.**

- It's happening.

- What is? Asked Rory.

- They're an item, I said.

Sarah squealed.

- Really? Yay!

- I thought I would need more time, but they were pretty fast, I said, smiling.

- Let's go back! Added Erica.

- Okay!

As we arrived in the house, I shouted:

- Guys! We're back!

We heard a sound coming from Ethan's room. It sounded like Benny falling. We also heard a whispered "sorry" from Ethan, and we giggled secretly.

**In Ethan's room**

- Sorry Benny!

- It's alright E, said the taller brunette, getting up from the floor.

- What are we gonna tell them? Do we still pretend to be their boyfriends? Asked Ethan, putting his shirt on.

- I don't know if we should tell them now, or wait until we're ready. Are you ready? Asked Benny, combing his hair.

- Not yet. We could still pretend a little bit, said Ethan.

Benny smiled at him, kissed him and said:

- Good idea.

As they came downstairs, we saw Ethan and Benny, their hair slightly messy, and deep blushes covering their cheeks.

Sarah and I giggled, and I asked, putting my arm around Benny's waist:

- So, what did you do when we were gone?

Benny and Ethan looked at each other before answering, a small smile on their faces:

- Nothing!

That's when Sarah started laughing. Hysterically. I quickly followed, and so did Erica and Rory. Benny and Ethan stood there, a confused look on their faces.

- We know you guys are dating, I said, taking Benny's arm and putting it around Ethan's waist.

- Wha-? We're not dating, said Ethan, looking down.

- Then why are you not taking of Benny's arm? And why is he not moving his arm away?

Ethan realized what I said was true, so he quickly shoved Benny's arm away. Benny looked hurt at first, then put on a strong face and said:

- righhht.

- Bethany, just tell them, they're miserable acting like they're not together, said Sarah.

- Okay. So, Ethan, your boyfriend is right. I am a supernatural, I'm an intern cupid. My name is supposed to be a mash-up of your names, Bethan-y. Get it? Benny, you asked your grandma for help, right? I don't know what she said to cover me, but it's not true. And Ethan you didn't get a vision from me because seers can't get visions from cupids, or else seers would know their identity before being paired up. And I knew what you were because I had a gift.

- Then, why? Benny motioned to Sarah and I.

- Oh, well Erica and Sarah knew what I was, so I asked Sarah for help. We pretended to be your girlfriends so you would get jealous of us and… get together. And look at that, it worked! I said, smiling at the soulmates.

- I, uh, well, thanks Bethany, said Benny.

He looked at Ethan, smiled at him and whispered in his ear:

- I always knew we were soulmates.

There was a knock on the door. It was Benny's grandma.

- I thought it had happened, she said, smiling at Benny and Ethan.

- Grandma! Why didn't you tell me?

- Benny, I couldn't, or else it wouldn't have worked. But aren't you glad Bethany came? She asked, motioning to me. You wouldn't be together if she wasn't here! Trust me, I've been frustrated at you two for years because you never realized that you loved each other.

- Exactly. I got called at this moment in your relationship because it was hopeless.

- Hey! Shouted Ethan.

We all laughed at his reaction.

- Come on Ethan, would you have ever build up the courage to ask Benny out?, asked Sarah.

- No…, he answered, pouting.

- Well, I just wanted to check. I'll be leaving, Benny you can sleep over tonight, said Grandma,Bye everyone! Thanks again, Bethany!

- You're welcome! I shouted after her.

- So, when are you getting your wings? Asked me Sarah.

- I don't know, I can go back when I want to.

- Great! So, when do you plan on leaving?

- I don't know…. Probably tomorrow morning.

- Okay, so what do we do now? Asked Benny, holding Ethan by the waist.

- Aww! You guys are so cute! Sarah squealed.

The two boys blushed at the compliment.

- Well, we'll be going now, we're hungry, said Erica, holding Rory's hand.

**The morning.**

Ethan woke up in his bed, in Benny's arms. It didn't feel weird, it felt natural to him. He closed his eyes and savored this moment, the sun on his face. A knock was heard from the other side of the door. The door opened slowly, revealing a nice scent of waffles coming from downstairs, and an intern cupid, dressed completely in hearts.

- Guys? Hurry up or you'll be late for school!

Both of the boys then stood up, and they realized that they were both awake before, but just staying in each others' arms. They blushed before starting to change.

5 minutes later, they went down the stairs to find the three vampires waiting for them, drinking blood. And they found waffles on the table.

- FOOOODDD! Yelled Benny, rushing down the stairs.

Ethan laughed at his boyfriend, and rushed down the stairs too.

- Bethany, where did you get this blood? It's amazing! Said Erica, taking a huge mouthful of her drink.

- Oh, see this bracelet? I can make anything appear from it. Well, anything from food, clothes, shelter, and money.

- Oh really? Can you make me a smoothie? Asked Benny, crossing his arms, not believing these bracelet powers.

I chuckled and before he knew it, he had a smoothie in his hands. I made one for Ethan, too.

- You can make money appear? Asked Rory, in awe.

- Sure! I said.

- AWESOME! He shouted.

Then we went to school.

As the school went into view, Benny and Ethan released their hands, and walked normally. I stopped them and said:

- Woh woh who. WAIT. I did not pretend to be your girlfriend for two days just so you could pretend to be friends at school. No. If you are dating, you shouldn't be scared to tell the world.

- But… what if we get made fun of? Asked Ethan, a desperate look in his eyes.

That's when I felt it. On my charm bracelet. There was a new weight, a weight that wasn't there before. I was about to answer Ethan, when I let curiosity take over and checked my bracelet.

It was a heart charm.

I smiled, already knowing what it did.

- Don't worry Ethan, I think you'll have the courage to go to school, not caring what anybody thinks.

He shot Benny a puzzled look, before his heart and Benny's started glowing red for a second. The vampires looked at me with a questioned look on their faces, but I shook them off with a smirk. After that, Benny and Ethan were different persons, they were more confident.

- Benny, I don't care what anybody thinks of us.

- I don't either.

And with that, they kissed.

I hugged them good-bye, Erica and Rory too. When I hugged Sarah, I whispered in her ear:

-Check your room.

She smiled at me and flashed away.

30 seconds later, she was back. She hugged me and thanked me.

I had left another heart bathing suit on her bed, with a note that said " thank you for helping me".

And of course, I left blood in Erica's, Rory's, and Sarah's fridges.

As the gang went to school, I waved them good-bye one last time.

Then I flashed away, excited to get my wings.

**That's it :D**

**I have another great Bethan story idea, I can't wait to post it!**

**Of course, I have to write it first…..**

**Bummer :/**

**See ya :P**

**Peace and Bethan**


End file.
